You Scratch My Back
by IcyKali
Summary: Starscream burns out his thruster and gets a back massage from Knock Out. As silly as it sounds. Slashy, SSxKO.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Fluff, crack, and possible OOC-ness alert! Also, probably the most nonsensical thing I will ever write. This was originally done for tfanonkink, and the prompter wanted Starscream to burn out his thruster and get a backrub._

Starscream's wings were tense and raised as high as they could go, from both pain and outrage. He hit the medical table with a clang. "What. Are. The odds? All I did was a simple evasive maneuver, and then I fired once. Once! And yet as soon as I get back, what happens? Just a few steps onto the bridge, the battle-high wears off and—"

Knock Out rolled his optics. "Oh, please! You're overreacting again. See, this is always your problem." His lip-plates pursed, and he gave Starscream a slightly softer look. "You shouldn't let every little thing get to you." He grinned. "I make sure I never care what anyone else thinks of me."

"Be quiet!" Starscream hissed at him. "If I were not so important to our Lord and master, I would never be wasting my time with this! Now hurry up!" Starscream slowly turned over to lie face down, wincing slightly from the pain in his back.

"Surely you're not talking about Megatron," said Knock Out. Starscream just grimaced in response, and Knock Out flexed his servos and strode over to him. He slid his claws over Starscream's back paneling and brushed his thruster. Starscream promptly flinched away.

Knock Out vented, frustrated. "You have to at least try to relax! If only Breakdown were still with us... he was a certified massage therapist, you know."

Starscream growled, but left it at that. After the "Terrorcon Incident," he figured it wasn't the best time to criticize Knock Out's departed partner. Starscream did have a sense of self-preservation.

"Anyway," Knock Out continued, resting his claws Starscream's thruster more lightly. "You're not the only one who's been having a rough day. That hideous Autobot medic is getting all the attention! You-know-who completely forgot about all of the hard I put in to our precious Synth-En research!" He worked the thruster, and stared moving lower. "Sometimes I think nobody on this ship appreciates my exper—" Knock Out was cut off by a soft moan from his patient. "Uh, Starscream? Are you quite all right?"

"Hn, yes, of course. Go on." Starscream arms and legs had noticeably more relaxed than before, and his wings had spread out a bit more.

Knock Out shrugged, then put his back into the massage, digging into the tightened plates. "It seems that both our positions have been pushed to the side recently, my dear Starscream. Let's hope Lord Megatron comes to see our rivals as the bores they truly are, hm?"

Starscream vented more quickly, and he gripped the table with his talons. Suddenly, something clicked into place, and he moaned loudly, his wings fluttering in pleasure... but he quickly froze when he heard a clang.

Knock Out had stepped back, optics firmly shuttered. He blinked, then snarled. "Starscream, if you just scratched my finish with those overly-expressive wings of yours, you'll get a lot worse than a burn!"

Starscream turned over again and stared at Knock Out. Knock Out did indeed have a thin scratch across his faceplate. It was barely visible, but to Knock Out, that was probably equivalent to what a gigantic gash would be to Starscream. Starscream got off the table and grinned. He walked over and leaned over, hooking the bottom of Knock Out's faceplate with s talon. "Why, Knock Out, that's only how I show my appreciation."

Knock Out looked shocked for just a moment, and then he smiled like usual. "If you really want to show me how mush you care, why not help me buff some of those hard-to-reach places?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Starscream raised a brow, not even pretending to think it over. "Surely Lord Megatron can wait, if he is so... preoccupied."

END


	2. Some Self-deprecation

WHY THIS IS THE WORST FANFICTION EVER:

The premise doesn't make a lick of sense, both character-wise and mechanics-wise.

I'm pretty sure I referred to a character by what they were instead of their name at one point. Did I call Knock Out a "Decepticon medic who has pink flame decals on his arms. Oh yeah, and he's also vain and can also transform into a red European sportscar, in case you never watched the show?"

The dialogue cadences don't match the show's voice acting.

Sexual innuendo + giant treacherous robots = really creepy and pathetic.

I wrote this all in one sitting when I was really tired and barely edited it, so there are probably a ton of grammar or dialogue errors.

Characters are extremely OOC. (At least I didn't go with the prompter's original idea.)

Wording is forced and/or vague in various places.

This list is better than the fanfiction!


End file.
